New Girls in Town
by Princess Moonfire
Summary: A new year at Duel Acadamy with all new students, but this years different. This year all the new students are girls. Why is this? Who is this mistorious girl that Jaden keeps staring at? And most importal, what the heck was I thinking? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonfire-chan:Hi people! My computers being stupid at the moment othwise I'd have uploaded this sooner. I hope you like OCs because I'm going to have tuns of them. My favorite so far is named Violet. She's a brainy-ack who's Jeese's cousin and falls in love with Bastion and vis-versa.**

**Jeese:Wait if she's my cousin then how come she's a brainy'ack?**

**Moonfire-chan: It's a long story, okay.**

**Jaden:Hey why aren't I in this first chapter. Who the heck are Abigail and KC anyway.**

**Moonfire-chan:They're my friends, I base a lot of my really funny OCs on them.**

**Jeese:Are you guys really that vilent. **

**Moonfire-chan:No, but when you base a charecter off of someone you tend to over do their more repetative featers. Abigail is very vilent though.**

**Jaden:Okay so you're saying that if someone was to base a charecter off of someone who was very unemotional the charecter whould be emo or something.**

**Moomfire-chan:Yup! Also almost all my OCs are girls and have a temper. Although I do have a male OC coming in a fanfic soon. Okay guys disclamer please.**

**Jeese:Princess Moonfire does not own Yugioh GX**

**Jaden:If she did it would be called The Defenders of Pudding. What the heck?**

I press the snooze button on my alarm clock. Who ever invented the alarm clock better hope I don't find them. After finding the off button on the small device of pure evil, I hear a loud crash, which can only mean one thing. Abigail's up. I sigh and walk over to the counter to grab the two room keys. After getting out to the hallway, I walk over to the white door next to the one I just came from; place the key in the keyhole, unlock the door open it and head inside the large, fluffy room. There I saw my best friend slamming her alarm clock into the wall reputedly. I rolled my eyes and called her name.

"Abigail do we have to go through this every morning?"

"It's not my fault that the owner keeps replacing them." She said fighting mad.

Realizing I'm not getting anywhere with this, I walk over to her, take the alarm clock from her hands, and pressed the off button. She then looks at me, then at the clock, me, the clock, me, the clock.

"This thing hates me." She final said.

"I might to if you threw me against the wall for doing my job." I said trying not to laugh.

She then stuck out her tongue out at me and laughed. Seeing that my job was done I headed back to my hotel room to get ready for the day.

After showering, I brushed my straight, mid-back hair, light brown hair and got dressed in my favorite outfit, an dark blue tank top with a matching mini skirt and a pair of black high heel ankle boots. I always like this outfit because it highlights my deep blue eyes, that most people consider my best fetter, next to my gorges hair of course. It also shows of my perfectly tanned skin. The only drawback is that it's a little tight around the chest and I have a bunch of perverted boys looking at it, and the fact that I'm over developed doesn't help much ether.

As soon as I was done drying my hair I went out in the hall where I find Abigail waiting for me. With her light brown, shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and soft blue eyes she was a beautiful(and according to most boys hotter then Tabasco sauce) teenage girl. She was wearing her white tank top and blue jacket with her sky blue cargo pants and blue moccasins. She has this weird thing about cargo pants; I don't know what she's going to do at the academy, but she'll be fine as long as there aren't any alarm clocks.

My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening on the other side of Abigail's, and out came a girl about our age with shoulder length blond hair, very tan but even skin, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a lavender outfit identical to mine but with dark purple high heel sandals.

"Hey K.C., you ready to go?" Abigail asked our friend, who nodded, and we took off.

We got breakfast at a drive-through then headed straight for our field test. When we got there K.C. took off, and Abigail had to finish her hash browns. I stay with Abigail because I didn't want her to be alone, or rather there was a hammer in the trunk, and knowing her she'd knock-out every one that got on her nerves. She sacred down her potatoes and we took off.

Running like our lives depended on it, we headed to the large white building a few dozen yards ahead of us. Abigail was a few feet ahead of me. When I saw a smug of dark purple, thinking it was K.C., I didn't say any thing. Then the smug got bigger and bigger. Until I realized it was actually a girl with long purple hair, and she and Abigail were on a collision course. I was about to worn them when. Bam!! They crashed into each other. The only thing that went through my mind at that moment was 'Ow, that's gotta hurt'.

**Moonfire-chan:So what do you think**

**Jaden&Jeese:O.O**

**Moonfire-chan:Was it that bad**

**.**

**Jaden&Jeese:Awsome!!**

**Moonfire-chan:Um, thank you!**

**Jaden&Jeese:Your welcome!!**

**Moonfire-chan:No, that's not creapy at all. Anyway, boys.**

**Jaden&Jeese:Read&Review**

**Moonfire-chan:O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O Yeah, I'm going to now back away slowly and then RUN FOR MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jaden&Jeese:Okay! You do that!**

**Moonfire-chan:(text message) I'll be in Mexico if anyone needs me**

**Jeese: Then who's going to update the story?**

**Moonfire-chan:(text message)(again)Don't know! Don't care!**

**Jaden:Well by everyone. I guess.**

**Jeese:Yeah Bye!**


	2. The Real Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

Moonfire-chan: To all of those who have been flaming me for the past few weeks, and my best friend, I only have one thing to say to you is GO FUCK YOURSELFS YOU FUCKING BASTERDS!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT TELL HER TO WRITE THAT, SHE HAS A TEMPER AND NOBODY MESSES WITH HER OR ME, OTHERWISE THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE OTHER!!! WHY IS IT THAT ALL OF YOU AREN'T SATIFIED WITH A STORY UNLESS IT'S APSOLUTLY PERFECT AND MEETS ALL OF YOUR FUNKING POINTLESS NEEDS!!!! THIS IS STUFF PEOPLE DO IN THEIR FREE TIME; IT'S NOT GOING TO BE LIKE A FUCKING BOOK!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!?!? IF ANY OF YOU FUCKING BASTERDS FLAME ME AGAIN **I'LL COMPLETELY DUSTROY YOU WITH MY POWERS OF ANGER AND DISTRUTION!!!! NOW SYRUS DISCLAMER!!!**

_Syrus: M-m-m-mo-o-oonf-f-fire-ch-ch-chan does-s-s not own Yugioh GX, but-t s-s-she does-s-s s-s-scare me. Does-s s-someone have a change of underwear._

I was heading into the testing area behind Jaden and Syrus, Hassleberry was already there. We were there to check out the new duelists. We headed in, and I noticed something odd. There were only girl applicants.

Jesse came in about then, looked around, and said what I was thinking.

"What's with all the girls?"

"Didn't I tell you guys? This year we're only getting girl applicants." Alexis said with a confused look on her face.

"Fine with me, as long we get a few really good duelists." Jaden said, and then displayed his famous cat grin. The rest of us nodded, except for Jesse who mimicked Jaden's Smile.

"Well Jay, I can almost guaranty that there will be at least one girl whose on assume duelist here today." We all looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"How can you?" I finally asked.

"Oh, my cousin's applying this year. She's really smart and an assume duelist."

"Great just what this school needs, another slacker." Chazz said in that 'I'm better than you' voice of his.

"Not really, the only reason she hasn't applied here before is because her parents wanted her to finish school."

"Really, how old is she?" I asked.

"Our age. Why do you ask?" Jesse said looking at me strange.

"My, she must be quite intelligent if she skipped a grade." I stated

"Um, she was finishing her doctor's degree. She's a surgeon along with most jobs it's possible for a person to have." We all start at the crystal beast duelist as if he had just told us that he was really a girl and was in love with Zane. None of use could believe that a creator so intelligent could be related to this unusual person that was standing in front of us. Over all though there was one question that was really standing out to me that I had to get answered or it would drive me crazy.

"What does she look like?" I let the question fall out of my mouth. The blue haired duelist seemed to be thinking it over carefully. I was just hoping that he didn't hurt himself.

"Well I don't know how to describe her but I'll point her out when I see."

"How will you know it's her mate?" said the only duelist I've ever herd of that carried an alligator on his back.

"Well believe me if you've seen her once, Violet's not that hard to pick out of a crowed." So her names Violet, that's interesting, I wonder what she's like. I must have been very deep in thought because I didn't notice Aster walking up until he spoke.

"She's not the only one who's going to put up a fight to get here."

"What're you doing here? I thought you were in the pros again." The statement came from the world's weirdest dino nut/ sergeant wannabe.

"Well, the reason I'm here is because of a special student that applying here this year. And before you ask, she's not just your average student. In fact she's more commonly referred to as the 'Princess of Games' then her real name." Aster said almost sounding envious of this girl.

"Phh. Big deal I bet I could beat her." Jaden said in that over confident voice that he never seems to turn off.

"You might want to reconsider that challenge Jaden, because there's a rumor going around that she's already beaten the king of games."

"..Gasp!.."

"Yah I know that's what I thought, and to top it of she's my biggest rival. She's wanted to duel me ever since I beat Zane."

"Well that's quite a long time to be holding a grudge." I stated.

"Not for this girl." Axel said from behind us, causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

"You know about her?" Aster asked the flame duelist.

"Know about her, I watched her duel. And believe me she's not as good as they say, she's even better. And from what I've heard it's her and her two friends coming." After that no one said anything. I'm assuming that almost every one was thinking about this mysterious 'princess' but I was thinking abut this cousin of Jesse's. The thing that bothered me the most was that I had no idea what she looked like. Despite this I'm very eager to meet her. I might just have some competition for the best grades in the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The field tests were almost over, and we still hadn't seen anyone of interest, well other then the dinosaur duelist and a girl who look a lot like the Dark Magician Girl who used spellcasters. What's worst is I think there's only one duel left.

After the Duel

Well she was actually pretty good. Still, Jesse still hasn't pointed out his cousin and I haven't seen anyone who's good enough to be the mysterious 'princess'. To bad, I was looking forward to meeting them both. Huh? Apparently a few kids came late and are going to face some much tougher opponents. Aster got called over by Crowler, talked to him for a moment and then came back. It seems Bonapart (?) was the first of the tougher opponents.

"Hey Aster, what did Crowler want?" Syrus asked.

"He wants me to face one of the late students." He replied

"Poor thing, just was a little late and has to duel someone on pro level." Syrus said, though we were all thinking the same thing. I wonder if it's going to be Jesse's cousin, I hope not, I really want to meet her. Looks like the duel's starting.

On the Field

"Where's my opponent all I see is some French munchkin." The late student stated causing everyone in the stadium to bust out laughing.

"I'm your opponent and your vice chancellor assuming you beat me of course." He said in that French accent of his.

"Holy cow, the munchkin talks. Well now I've seen everything!" The late student who, clearly, had a death wish said.

"I'm not a munchkin, and yes I can talk. Most people who are above the age of 18 months can."

"Okay I suppose that's fair. Now munchkin, lets duel." She said apparently not letting up on the whole munchkin thing.

"Fine by me, the sooner I win the less I've got to hear you making fun of me." The short bald man said. I've got no idea who this girl is but I hope she's good because this school will be much more entertaining. The brainless twins next to me were trying their hardest not to laugh, and failing miserably at it. The two opponents started their duel discs.

"Duel!"

"Ladies first."

"Fine by me." She then drew a card from her deck. "I'm summoning Valentine Kitty to the field in attack mode." She stated as a small, pinky kitten with zero attack points appeared on the field.

"Wow you're really going to have to much better than that if you want to win this duel." The short, bald man said in an overconfident voice.

"Oh shut up Tiny, my kitty's just a sacrifice, now say hello to my Tide Tiger." She said as a much larger, water-like tiger monster with 2800 attack points took the place of the small kitten.

"Um, hello, please don't eat me." The small man said his voice getting higher with each word.

"If you think that's bad, just wait. 'Cause now I'm playing a spell called Feline Feasible. Now, I'm allowed to summon all feline monsters in my hand that are the same level as my sweet little kitty here. She loves company, and she should, seeing as she gains 400 more attack points for each feline monster out." A fire-like lion and a panther that looked like it had frozen fur and was blue appeared next to Tide Tiger, each having 2500 attack points. Then Tide Tiger gained 1200 attack points bringing her to a total of 4000 attack points. This girl isn't just good she's scary good.

"Now I'll place a face down and end my turn." The late student said as face down appeared on the field.

"Great Scott she's amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone perform a move quite like that. She practically rendered useless anything he can throw at her and then some." I said in complete shock.

"It more than that, she's mad at him and is much more violent towards him then she normally would be, and that's saying a lot seeing as this is a girl who once knocked a guy out because he forgot to give her change, even though it was only a penny." Said the girl who was supposed to be the last duelist. Apparently people today have discovered how to appear out of thin air.

"Where'd you come from?" the southern version of Jaden said.

"My parents." She replied

"I mean how did you get here?"

"Walked." She said and shrugged.

"Anyway, why is she angry at him?" Everyone's favorite 'slacker' asked.

"That's easy, he insulted her cards. Anyone does that and I can almost guaranty that they're dead meat. By the way my name's Katherine, but my friends call me KC."

"Why is she so mad? I mean don't get me wrong I'd beat the living tar out of anyone who insulated my deck, but having a monster like that is pushing it." The crystal duelist said.

"Oh, well, she doesn't just duel with her cards. She's made almost every one of her cards. She's put a lot of time and work into every one of her cards, and if anyone tells her that they're stupid or lame, that's like telling her that she's wasted her life for nothing. Do you understand why she's that mad now, Fluffy Hair?"

"Fluffy Hair?" the southern boy asked, confused at the insult.

"Anyway, lets get back to the duel." I said everyone agreed with me and went back to watching the duel.

"Alright my draw!"

"Too bad, it's going to cost you a thousand life points!"

"What? Why?"

"My Ember Lion's special effect. For each card you draw, you lose a thousand life points. Isn't she just the sweetest little thing?"

"I personally think that she's a pain in the butt."

"Who asked you?"

"Um, you did."

"What ever just make your move."

"Alright, I summon my Toy Solder in attack mode." A small solder appeared on the field. "Now his ability activates. If he's successfully summoned, I'm allowed to summon every other Toy Solder in my deck." The short man said as two more of the small solders appear. "Now I play a spell called Force March. Now my Toy Solders can attack you directly as long as they cut their attack points in half." He said as the small solders attack points go down to 400. "Alright now attack that big mouth directly." The small solder walked up to the young girl and are looking like they're going to attack her.

"Hey Shorty my Cool Cat has a special ability of her own. You take the same battle damage as I do." She said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Well fine but I'm still attacking. Ready my solders, aim, and fire!" when he said the word fire the small solders attacked the young girl. The young girls life points went down to 2800 and the short man's went down to 1800.

"Okay, now I'm switching all of my Toy Solders into defense mode, place one card face down, and end my turn." The small solders switched into a defensive position with a card underneath each of them, and then a face down card appeared behind the middle one.

"Fine by me." She said as she drew a card from her deck. "I'm activating the spell Flower Field this spell allows me to summon my Flower Fur Ball, but it's not going to be around for long because I'm sacrificing it and all my other monsters in order to summon my most powerful monster. My Lioness Goddess." A small fluffy creature appeared and then it disappeared with the other monsters and then a HUGE lion that looked like it was made of solid gold that had 5000 attack points appeared in their place. Everyone in the arena gasped at the amazing monster.

"You think that's impressive, check out her ability. When I destroy a monster in defense mode that has less attack points then her attack points then the difference is dealt to your life points. So now attack that Toy Solider in the middle and show that munchkin man why you're the queen of beasts." She said as the large monster attacked the small solider and destroying it and there by causing the vice chancellor to lose the duel do to its affect.

"That's game munchkin."

"For the last time I'm not a…oh, what's the point, you win."

The entire audience was in shock at the fact that the vice chancellor had been beaten by a girl who wasn't even a student yet. It was unbelievable. I turned to Aster and before I said anything he answered my question.

"Before anyone asks, that's not the 'Princess of Games'. She's deafeningly good enough, but she didn't play her favorite monster and she doesn't have the right kind of deck." We all stared at him in a bewildered way until Axel said something.

"He's right you guys, it can't be her until there's a duelist who plays the Dark Magician Girl, and has a Cyber Angel/Elemental Hero deck." Axel said, causing everyone to stair at him. Finally, Syrus spoke up.

"I thought Yugi was the only one that had that card. How did she get one?"

"She got a scan of it from Yugi himself. Well, technically she got the scan from Seto, but it's from Yugi's card." That girl KC said. How did she know that? You would think that something like that wouldn't exactly be public information. Suddenly, the late student who had just finished her duel was coming up to us.

"Hello there." I said in a polite manner. I'm apparently the only one who saw her walking at us. Then that KC girl hugged her for some reason. I could only hope that she wasn't a lesbian.

"Guys this is Abigail. Abigail this is…um, I didn't get you guy's names."

"Bastion"

"Alexis"

"Jim, and this is Shirley." Jim said and pointed to his crocodile, which moved, causing both girls to freak out.

"Axel"

"Aster"

"Hassleberry"

"Syrus"

"Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki."

"And I'm Jesse Anderson, howdy"

"Hey. So anyway KC, they're making Leah duel some pro. I don't really think that they A) they don't realize who she is B) they really underestimate her C) they want to show her skills of D) they want to see how good she is or E) I'm fluffy. That will be decided in due time. I'm hungry. Also, this other teacher is taking her time and let me tell you I don't think there is an uglier female on the planet. She's putting on lipstick, that's the only way that I knew it was a girl." Abigail said, and we all knew who she was talking about. Jaden, being the bravest of us all, spoke up.

"That's wasn't a girl, it was Crowler."

"What's a Crowler?"

"He's a teacher here. I can't believe you thought Dr. Crower was a girl."

"Wait, that was a guy putting on lipstick, okay, I'm scared for life. Now, who wants, oo shiny thing." Clearly this girl was severely ADD, just like Jaden and Jesse.

"Behold, the worlds most ADDD." KC said, fake mocking her friend.

"What does the last D stand for?" Jesse asked. I'm surprised he knows what the other letters stand for.

"Dualist." Abigail said in a British accent, that I have to admit, was pretty good.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked her.

"Why would you say that?" She replied with absolute seriousness. This girl was either unbelievably stupid, mocking me, or really was that dense. I'm not entirely sure which. I didn't get the chance to find out because the next duelist was coming out, and I can honestly tell you that she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. She looked like she had walked out of a model magazine and somehow found her way here. Her skin was a nice even shade of hazelnut, you could see quit a bit of her skin to. She wasn't wearing anything that made her look like a slut of anything; her legs were just so long that they reviled a large amount of her skin. Her figure was slim and curved in all the right places. She had some meat on her bones I'm very sure that she doesn't have any type of eating disorder. Her…um…chest was the perfect size, not to big but not to small either. Her face was flawless, not a bump or blemish in sight. She had deep, deep blue eyes that I could just look at for all time. I oh so wish that I could run my fingers through those long, lavender locks of hers. Oh, her lips were full and so soft looking with a slight shimmer from lip gloss. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her perfect lips. I'll never get the chance to. It's probably for the best, she's most likely a total dunce anyway.

"That girl looks familiar for some reason. I think I've seen her before." Aster said. Where on earth could he have seen her before, better than that, how could he forget someone who looked like a model, and apparently knows how to duel to. Talk about every guy's dream girl.

"Well, I know who she is, that's Violet Floressa, and she scored the highest grade on the written exam in the history of Duel Academy." Alexis said. I couldn't believe it, this girl was smart, beautiful, and a pretty good duelist as well. Uh but I'm sure that she's taken, a girl like that doesn't stay on the market fore very long.

"Hey their cuze, how you been?" Jesse shouted at the girl. What was even more shocking was the fact that she smiled at him and gave him a thumb up. None of us could believe that this stunning wonder could possibly be related to the crystal beast duelist. Wait a minuet, does that mean that she's that intelligent girl that he was talking about. I'm guessing that everyone was thinking the same thing as me, seeing what Jaden said to him next.

"Wait, that's the girl you where talking about. The girl who beat you and has 8 decks and it's hard to believe that she's strong enough to break a person's jaw with one strike." We all stared at Jaden like he had just told us that he was fasting, giving up dueling for life, and was becoming a nuclear physicist. No way that a girl that beautiful could be strong enough to do anything like that. I'm not saying that a girl can't be pretty and strong, I'm just saying that a girl who's strong, beautiful, a good duelist, smart, and kind is impossible, that would make her perfect, so unless she has some sort of curse on her or something I don't see how she could be strong and smart. Well, I've been wrong before but now matter what she's defiantly taken.

"Yeah, that's her, hard to believe that someone so little is so strong. She's not just a strong body but she's a stronger heart. Despite the fact that she lost her father and has an ass hole for a mother, she's still able to smile. Not only that but she's practically raised her little sister while earning four doctors degrees, and performing surgery and saving millions of lives, she actually had to pay for her own tuition and dealing with the emotions that come with being in a relationship. I really don't think that I could ever play duel monsters again if I had to go through what she did, seeing as how it was her dad that taught her how to duel. I think it was her monsters that got her back in the game."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"See, she can see duel spirits like me, Jaden, and Chazz. She actually has a jewel deck a lot like mine, but hers are all winged animals. They're really sweet; we often say that our monsters are cousins too. Hard to believe it that the two people that are chosen to hold the only two jewel decks in existence are so closely related, although that's normal compared to the other stuff that goes on when we're together."

I really couldn't figure out what surprises me more, the fact that two of the most opposite people in the world are related, the fact that Jesse cursed, or the fact that Jesse actually said something about smart. Either way I'm afraid of the world and what it strange things it still hides from me.

Dr. Crowler is going to duel her. I'm eager to see how good she really is.

"I'm dueling a gay clown?" Well I'm sure that she has a good since of humor.

"What did you just call me?"

"Wait, your Crowler. Oh, my god. You're uglier than I though you'd be."

"Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! Just duel me!"

"Fine by me."

"Duel"

"Ladies first."

"Well, that doesn't help. On the other hand, age before beauty."

"Uhh, fine." The very girly man drew a card form his deck. "I play Graceful Charity." He drew three cards from his deck and then put two of the cards that were already in his hand. "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn and the monster I'm bring back in The Trot ion Horse." A small wooden horse appears in front of the "man". "Now I'll sacrifice my Trot ion Horse so that I can summon Ancient Gear Golem." A huge, rust-covered robot took the place of the small horse. "Next, I play the card Ancient Gear Clock; this card allows me to skip your first turn." Every one was in shock; this girl had apparently gotten on Crowler's bad side. Although one thing was bothering me, why didn't he use this strategy on Jaden? "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack that mouthy little brat directly." The large robot follows its master's orders and attack the girl. She on the other hand kept a bored look on her face, even when the robots fist was inches away from her face. When the smoke from the attack cleared she was still standing there with out having lost a single life point. Everyone in the audience gasped on surprise, other then Abigail who was staring at a cloud and Jesse who had dueled her before and already knew how good she was. "What? How did that attack not affect you? Are you cheating you little brat?" Crowler asked her infuriated with her. "Okay, number one, never accuse me of cheating, number two, unlike you I have half a brain, and number three, do you honestly believe that I'm going to lose to gay, ugly, bratty, stuck-up, man-whore like you. If you're wondering how I was able to escape that attack, I'll tell you. If you're wondering how you got here, look it up. If you want to kill the gay clown, press five now. I discarded a card in my hand known as Machine Mother and if I discard her then I can stop an attack from any machine type monster. Oh yeah, she has another special ability, if she's in the grave yard I can automatically summon Robot Robert in attack mode. Now I give up half my life point in order to play the spell card Stops Defender to now your golem is forced to attack my monster." The extremely large robot attacked the much smaller robot, but the little robot fought back and destroyed the much larger robot as well as all of Dr. Crowler life points. She had won the duel without even taking a turn. She smirked, turned around and walked out of the area, without saying a word. Everyone was speechless, even Jaden. (It's a metrical!!) Aster just left to start his duel. Jesse was the first to say something.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think that Zane might have some compaction."

"I'm not going to duel her, that's for sure." Syrus said. Aster walked into the duel arena where his opponent had yet to arrive. Crowler came on the intercom.

"Now, a girl who has asked to duel Aster Phoenix for her entrance exam, don't ask me why, I think she's high or something. Well here's the craziest applicant to ever apple here, ever, the lovely, talented, and completely insane, Leah." A girl with long, brown hair wearing a dark blue tank top and matching mini shirt. When the camera zoomed in on her face you could see she had a pair of deep blue eyes. She seemed to have an um, over developed in the chest. She had a duel disk that had several different elements displayed on the deck holder and the rest of the duel disk. Could it be that this girl is 'the princess of games'. Both of the competitors activated their duel disks. Jaden wouldn't stop staring at her like she had four arms and three heads. This angered Alexis very much.

"Ladies first." Leah said and then drew a card from her deck. She looked at her hand before making her move. "I play Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and thanks to its special ability I'm instantly aloud to summon One Upon" a small pink fuzz ball with two cotton balls for ears. "Now I'll sacrifice it to summon, the mighty Dark Magician Girl." The pink fuzz ball was replaced by a female in a blue and pink costume. The female then winked while looking directly at Syrus. The bluenette then blush lightly. "Now I play a card known as 'Monster Reincarnation' to bring back a personal favorite of mine, 'Cyber Tutu'. I'll then place two cards face and leave it to you." This girl was 'The Princess of Games' that everyone keeps talking about. She's pretty good from what I see so far, but I get the feeling she's a lot better then she lets on.

_Moonfire-chan: Those of you who liked it, tell me. Those of you that didn't, KEEP YOUR FUCKING OPENANS TO YOURSELF YOU ASS HOLES!!!!! This ends me second chapter. Remember, **I WILL DISTORY ALL FLAMERS WITH MY MIGHTY POWERS!!!!!!!!!!** Bye now. :)_


End file.
